


Sleep dialing

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Luke is sleepy and has no filter, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Lando is at a trade negotiation when Luke suddenly calls. It's... not what anyone would expect.





	Sleep dialing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this text post](https://reycalrissianskywalker.tumblr.com/post/179842635221/luke-would-100-back-it-up-for-lando-and-makes-a) that I've been thinking about a lot lately for some reason, and I really felt like writing something really cracky for a change, so here we are^^
> 
> Enjoy sleepy Luke being really horny xD

The meeting had been on for several hours in a dead end. It wasn’t as if Lando was trying to be difficult on purpose, he just had to look after Cloud City’s interest in the larger galactic political scale. And currently the trade deal he was offered wasn’t beneficial enough. Leia seemed to be the only one who understood him, even if she disagreed on some aspects. Even so, Lando was grateful she was there. At least someone from the newly formed Galactic Senate had more than one brain cell.

    Lando’s holocom beeped. It was Luke. Okay, that had to be important. Luke rarely called just to chat.

    “Sorry, I think I have to take this,” Lando said to the delegates and turned the connection on.

    “ _Hi, honey_ ,” Luke said, sounding either really sleepy or really drunk. It was hard to tell, the tone sounded exactly the same in both cases, and Lando had experience on both.

    “What’s wrong?” Lando asked. Luke knew he had a meeting, he wouldn’t call unless there was something urgent at hand. “I’m at the meeting, are you okay?”

    Luke nodded and rubbed his eyes. So yeah, definitely sleepy. “ _I'm good, and you look really handsome today. How about you skip that boring meeting and join me in our garden where we can relax on the grass and count the stars and drink our mojitos while you take me in every way you can take a man?_ ”

    Lando tried not to laugh. Around him many newly-appointed Senators were either snickering or blushing. Leia had hidden her face behind her hands, and Mon Mothma looked like she was struggling to decide whether to laugh or not.

    “Babe, that’s really sweet of you and I’m very flattered,” Lando said, “but you should know you’re calling my official holocom instead of my private intercom, and the entire delegation of the new Senate can see you and they heard everything you just said.”

    Luke’s hologram turned around to see the delegation. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, but didn’t seem ashamed at all. That was such a beautiful aspect in Luke being really tired/really drunk: he lost all of his inhibitions. “ _Sorry for the interruption. Hi Leia. Senator Mothma, how are you?_ ”

    “Fine,” Mon Mothma managed before she burst into giggles.

    “Right, I’m gonna have to end this call now,” Lando said, “but hold that thought about the garden. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

    “ _Okay_ ,” Luke answered. “ _Love you!_ ”

    “Love you too,” Lando said with a smile before he ended the connection. Turning his attention back to the delegation, all of whom were still flustered by this incident, he said, “So, where were we?”

    Two hours later Lando was tired and wanted nothing more than a decent bath, but he was also relieved. The trade negotiations had ended well. Better than he would’ve ever expected. Apparently a bunch of Senators could be thrown off their tracks by surprise drunk calls from your lover. Who would’ve thought?

    Lando opened the door of his private quarters only to find Luke napping on his couch. Well, it figured. Luke hadn’t seemed like he would’ve been able to stay up much longer in his call. And it was good too. If the plan on them having sex in the garden was still up, Lando preferred Luke wide awake for it. Sleepy/drunk Luke was fun but consent issues got very dubious at worst, and this wasn’t a relationship Lando was willing to screw up in any way.

    Maybe Lando made some noise when he closed the door and took off his boots, because he heard Luke’s muffled voice.

    “Lando?”

    “Yep,” Lando answered and walked over to kiss Luke’s forehead. “You okay?”

    “I guess,” Luke said, rubbing his eyes again. “Did I call you earlier? It’s really fuzzy.”

    “Yeah, you did, and flustered the kriff out of several Senators, including your sister,” Lando said with a grin. “But that threw them off their tracks enough for me to negotiate a really good trading deal, so actually, thanks.”

    Luke snorted a laugh. “Glad I could help.”

    Lando ran his fingers through Luke’s sleep-tangled hair. “How long had you been up?”

    Luke shrugged. “I don’t know, a bit over 24 standard hours? Too long, at any case.”

    “Okay,” Lando said. “How about you get in the bed and get a really good sleep before we carry out your plan to, how did you put it, ‘relax on the grass in our garden and count the stars and drink our mojitos while I take you in every way you can take a man’?”

    Luke nodded, moving towards the bedroom. “Yeah, that sounds good… wait, what?!”

    Right, Luke wouldn’t remember that part. Figures. Oh well, tomorrow Lando wasn’t going to have any meetings so they had all the time they wanted to talk things through. The garden sex just had to wait a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated^^


End file.
